The Commander's Shadow
by archphoenix
Summary: As the Reapers arrive, Captain Clarke Griffin finds herself in a race against time to broker peace between the Grounders and the Council so that they can face the threat together. Commander Lexa's distrust of the Council runs deep, after decades of watching her people being slaughtered she must decide whether joining with those responsible is a price worth paying to survive.
1. Arrival

_Griffin,_

 _Thanks for your message. The Alliance are giving me food and a warm bed but that's just about it. Let's hope the reapers are taking a break too…_

 _Rumour mill is in overdrive here. Anderson spoke to Jaha and found out you disobeyed a direct order to return to the Citadel. You know my situation here on Earth...but it's good to know there's people still out there working at bringing down the reapers together. You were always talented, kid, and you know how to get the best people around you. The N7 program hasn't had many soldiers who are as gifted._

 _Good luck with everything on the Outer System. When I'm back in the fight, let me know if you need anything. EDI and Joker will get me there in a heartbeat. Get Polis on our side. We need everyone in the galaxy working together._

 _Look after yourself,_

 _Shepard._

Clarke switched off her terminal, smiling to herself. It was good to hear from her old mentor but she cursed the Alliance for keeping Shepard grounded. Shepard was the best damn leader there was, the Normandy was the best ship and Shepard's entire squad had just taken down a collector base. The Alliance were being ridiculous.

Clarke looked up and watched as people went about their duties on the Ark. The Normandy was famed for being built by Turians and humans in partnership...well, before it was blown to hell. The Ark though, was externally entirely Turian design. It was another thing the Alliance had hated. She'd worked closely with the Turians and successful missions had meant they had donated this small ship. It was enough for her to carry out her activities with a full squad and was only slightly smaller than the Normandy. Her mother and Jaha though had been furious. It subverted all regulations and protocol but no human ship had quite the same outer strength… although, Raven, Monty and Wick had both torn out most of the interior and had it redesigned to suit their needs. Turians didn't do comfort.

The ship was relatively elegant inside. There was a strange tranquility to it and Wick had worked so long on the engine that it could barely be heard. Clarke always preferred it when they were docked, but life on the Ark had grown on her.

The galaxy map took up most of this area and the ship diverged off up to the pilot and airlock area. They layout was so similar to the Normandy that it had given everyone a false sense of confidence. Shepard was everyone's hero.

'Clarke,' Monty said, from across his terminal and breaking her thoughts, 'Jaha has issued another order for us to return to the Citadel.'

Clarke fought a small smile at the fear in Monty's voice. They were all risking being in serious trouble whenever they did dock, but the fate of the galaxy was more important than ego, politics or protocol.

'Tell him we will: when we get a deal with the Commander.' Clarke replied easily, beginning to walk through the CIC and to the cockpit.

'Are we really going to call her that?' Finn asked, clicking off his terminal and coming to join her.

Clarke rolled her eyes.

'If we want a deal with Trikru I think we can at least recognise Lexa as leader.' Clarke said evenly. 'We can't let our terms and language get in the way of that. If he didn't call her "Commander" or even "Heda" everyone would see it as a sign of disrespect.'

'Yeah…' Finn agreed, running his hand through his hair, 'but there's plenty on this ship who don't want any deal with her, Clarke.'

'I'm the Captain and I'm in charge.' Clarke said smoothly. 'If they don't like that then they are welcome to hitch a ride to the Citadel on any other ship.'

Clarke fought another smile as she heard the young N7 soldier mutter under his breath that he was just trying to help. Harper called Finn over and he pulled a face as Clarke went to the cockpit without him. He was always keen to find out whatever news was going on. Finn had been a unique recruit; he was more than capable of motivating and even leading people but for a soldier he was incredibly reluctant to fight. He had joined the Alliance when he had heard about Shepard's warnings of the reapers. He knew war was coming and so he wanted to protect those he loved. However, fighting was not something that came naturally to him and Clarke worried for him. Perhaps he cared too much.

Bellamy flicked off his omnitool and looked at her seriously from where he was leaning, next to where Raven was seated as she flew the ship.

'Let me guess….Monty just sent Jaha's message…' Clarke said knowingly.

'Jaha's going to kill us. This is the third order we've disobeyed.'

'We need to get Polis on side.' Clarke dismissed. 'You know this.'

'Clarke-'

'Bellamy,' Clarke cut off, 'do you trust me?'

'I-'

'Do you trust me?' Clarke asked again.

Bellamy nodded, his eyes blazing.

'Then we get this deal done.'

'I don't trust these people though.' Bellamy added and Clarke sighed, running a hand through her blonde hair.

'Clarke's right,' Raven piped up, 'we need as many people on our side as we can get.'

'Thank you, Raven.' Clarke smirked. 'So take us in then. Let's go get the deal with the Commander.'

'Your wish is my command, Captain.' Raven replied.

'Who are you taking?' Bellamy asked as the ship began to gently descend into the orbit of Trikru.

Clarke's eyes were fixed on the windows. She loved the sight of Trikru more than any other planet in this system. It was a land of forests. The buildings that did exist weren't made of the same iron and metals that every other major city was. The capital of Trikru was named after the system and Polis was beautiful. In the middle of the green was a rising golden tower made of stone. The sight alone made Clarke never want to return to the Citadel.

'You, of course,' Clarke smiled finally, at her second in command, 'and Octavia I think.'

Before Bellamy could raise any objections Clarke raised her hand and quickly explained.

'I know, you're worried about her but she understands Trikru.'

'She's fascinated by them,' Bellamy said, in disdain. 'She'd run off here if she could.'

'But she can't.' Clarke replied firmly. 'The reapers are coming and Octavia wants to fight, but she's one of the best people to get an Alliance. Trikru respect her for how she treats them.'

'This deal will only go so far.' Bellamy reminded her. 'Half of Trikru are scattered as refugees and migrants across the galaxy and they barely have any citizen rights outside of this system. Azgeda will never support any agreement-'

'Lexa is stronger. We need her more than Nia.' Clarke shrugged.

'I hope you're right.'

'Go get Octavia.' Clarke said, with a bitter and sarcastic smile.

Bellamy gave her a playful look before walking back down the aisle to go get his sister.

'Thanks for backing me up.' Clarke said, as she continued to watch Raven guide the ship closer to the dock at Polis.

'You better be right.' Raven sighed and Clarke scrunched up her nose in annoyance.

There was a gentle thud and a hiss as the ship came to a halt. Clarke turned and pulled open one of the compartment drawers and started to equip herself with ammo and a small arc pistol. It was a deep sign of trust that she only carried her pistol on Trikru now and even that had been a leap of faith. The Trikru guards always kept their weapons but even if they had shed them it would hardly be a fair fight. Their biotics could tear them all apart.

It was another minute or two before Bellamy and Octavia joined them. Octavia seemed surprised to even have been asked but Clarke just gave her a brief but reassuring nod. She didn't have time for Bellamy's older brother routine.

'Minimal weapons.' Clarke ordered and she didn't miss how strained Bellamy's face looked in response but he did at least comply.

They stepped out into the humid air of Trikru and onto the golden brick road. In truth, it was far paler at this sight but it still held a majestic awe about it. Clarke thought it was the jewel of the galaxy but only Octavia seemed to agree; the rest of the crew were pining for the Citadel.

As they made their way out of the docks and through the square, they still attracted looks. The Trikru people still weren't used to having people so obviously from the Alliance in their midst and Clarke couldn't blame them for their distrust. She was glad that at least Kane consented to this mission and she knew he was working hard to slow up Jaha from just ordering the Alliance to arrest her, but the people here were worth it. They deserved a chance at survival against the reapers too.

The marketplace was alive. It was still morning for them and they would have a busy day of trade ahead. The smells of cooking fish and meat met her nostrils and she instantly felt soothed. The chat of the market was loud and joyous even at this time of day. They passed by stalls that sold what looked liked cooked jellyfish, those who made armour from the few metals they had on this planet and some weapons stalls although Clarke had to glare Bellamy into silence when he noticed how many weapons were bows, arrows and spears.

'They have a different way of surviving to us.' Clarke muttered, as they walked away from that last stall where the owner was glaring after them as Bellamy's snort of derision had not gone unnoticed.

'Do you think sticks are going to be enough to stop the reapers?' Bellamy asked. 'Why are we even bothering?'

'Because I told you to.' Clarke said finally.

She hated pulling rank on him. She relied on Bellamy more than anyone but she wasn't about to have this argument in the middle of the market place.

'They're strong.' Octavia said. 'Council wouldn't make such an effort if they weren't.'

'The Council don't want us to waste our time.' Bellamy retorted.

'Yeah, that's why they sent Shepard after Geth…'

'Guys,' Clarke cut off, 'we can discuss this back on the Ark. Now, come on.'

Octavia looked as though she was ready to argue but stern looks from both Bellamy and Clarke were enough to quell her. Clarke led them to the tower. Clarke never could get over the size of it, and she was relieved that the grounders now liked her enough that she was no longer forced to use the stairs to visit Lexa. The first meeting with the Commander had almost been enough to make her rethink her entire career.

Clarke nodded to the guards as they made their way to the entrance and into the elevator. The doors scraped shut and they slowly felt themselves being pulled upwards.

'They don't even use electricity.' Bellamy muttered, knowing two men in the basement were now turning a wheel to pull them up.

'Bellamy, I swear-'

Before Clarke could even get her words out Octavia had elbowed him in the gut and Bellamy was spluttering, bent double.

'Octavia, what the hell?' Clarke snapped.

Octavia shrugged.

'He's my brother. I can and I did.' Octavia dismissed.

'I'm your superior!' Bellamy reminded her, between gasps.

'You two are both benched for my next two missions.' Clarke muttered murderously.

'Good luck with Jasper and Finn.' Octavia smirked.

'I have Harper and Monro.' Clarke snapped, annoyed, and Clarke was incredulous to witness the Blake siblings exchange a smug smirk.

Mercifully, it was only a few moments before the doors were dragged open and Clarke could step out of the elevator. Titus was waiting for them and he regarded them with a cool gaze.

'Hello, Titus,' Clarke greeted.

He had never been particularly happy that Lexa had agreed to speak to them at all. He had been the subject of much ridicule on the Ark that Clarke had at least initially tried to stop. The tattoos around his bald scalp had drawn ridicule from those who resented needing to ask Trikru for help and Clarke would not stand for that line of jokes - until Titus upon her second meeting with Lexa had tried to get the Commander to kill her. Lexa had seemed as bored of this suggestion as Clarke was incredulous. After that she let her crew make all the damn jokes she wanted.

'Follow me,' he reminded, his voice as icy as his gaze.

'Warm welcome.' Bellamy muttered as Titus strode down the corridor, his cloak billowing behind him.

The three followed after him. In the Citadel, their presence would be enough to draw stares of admiration. Bellamy was a capable soldier, Octavia and herself were both skilled sentinels but their powers here were deemed as insignificant and their weapons were mistrusted and feared. Trikru people never picked up guns.

The guards to Lexa's throne room gave them tight nods. Clarke sometimes wondered what the gossip in the halls was. Any deal or alliance between her and Lexa could weaken the Commander's integrity and her popularity and Clarke needed her - but she needed a strong Lexa.

Clarke led the Blake siblings into the room where Lexa was waiting on her throne. Titus walked to her side and Clarke stopped a few feet in front of Lexa. The Commander gave little away in her expressions and she was as perfectly composed as ever. Her commander's uniform was nothing like the N7 offered. It was mostly made out of recycled armour but there was an auror about her that signified power. Lexa carried no guns but regularly kept a sword and dagger with her. The dagger was strapped to her leg but the hilt of the sword glinted near Lexa's waist as it stuck out at an odd end due to Lexa being seated. Lexa's eyes regarded her carefully but she gave no acknowledgement that Bellamy and Octavia were even present.

'Tell me, Clarke of the Sky People,' Lexa said in English, and Clarke had been taken aback that Lexa had ever agreed to even use another language beside Trigedasleng, 'are your people pleased that you are even seeking this deal?'

'No,' Clarke admitted, feeling it pointless to lie, 'but they prefer survival over death so I think they will get over it.'

Titus let out an annoyed breath but Clarke didn't miss how Lexa's lips twitched upwards and Clarke smiled softly at her.

Lexa's eyes narrowed momentarily as if scrutinising her but Clarke did not break their gaze.

'You may have your truce, Clarke.'

'Heda-' Titus started but Lexa raised her hand.

'The reapers must be our priority.' Lexa said, addressing Clarke.

'Agreed.' Clarke said.

'But the Council must recognise our people.' Lexa insisted and Clarke felt her heart drop. 'We cannot fight your war to be driven out of our homes again.'

'Earth isn't-'

'Bellamy!' Clarke spat but Lexa's eyes had flashed dangerously.

'See, Heda!' Titus snapped. 'You cannot trust them! They do not care for our people. I beg of you, Heda. Do not agree to this truce.'

'The reapers-' Clarke started.

'There is no such thing!' Titus screamed, spit spraying the stoned floor. 'This is a trick so that we may serve the council races again. They drove us out. You heard the Skaikru boy...he doesn't even think we have a claim to our home planet.'

'This is your home now.' Bellamy shrugged. 'You hardly ever leave the system. You distrust us because we explore - that's why you call us the people of the sky.'

'Because you are invaders.' Titus said, his lips quivering in anger as he stepped towards them. 'You drive your own people out for their powers.'

'Titus,' Lexa said, in a warning voice but he either ignored her or did not hear due to his own bellowing fury.

'You chase them across the galaxy and then you come here asking for our help-'

'You ignored the Council.' Bellamy cut in.

'The Council has no right to quash our powers. You are murderers and oppressors. I would see Polis burn before I let Heda-'

'Pleni!' Lexa shouted, rising to her feet.

Titus glared at Bellamy but he nodded and took a step back as Lexa walked down the small steps to meet Clarke at eye level.

'The reapers must be stopped but Titus is right. Our people have paid the price of the bruised egos of the council races who fear our biotics. We were earthlings, driven from our homeworld. Blood must have blood. We must have recognition and retribution. I cannot agree under any other terms for a threat that may never come.'

Clarke stepped back slightly, looking defeated. The Council would never even renounce their crimes against the people of Polis and there would never be justice, punishment or retribution. Humans had only just gotten their seat on the Council and they weren't about to stain their legacy now and acknowledge how great a role they played in driving Earthlings away from their home because their biotics were superior to even Asari.

The people of Polis had been a mystery and they had fascinated the galaxy since they had established a home here. They threw the whole concepts of biotics into doubt. People didn't understand just what made them so adept at using them.

Clarke closed her eyes momentarily. She had risked her career for this. The reapers were coming and the galaxy was doing nothing, too caught up in politics. She understood why but it was endlessly frustrating. She was going to have to go back to the Citadel with no alliance and a lot of questions.

'But after the war-' Octavia started, desperate.

'A war we may never see.' Titus brushed off.

'The reapers are coming!' Octavia half shouted and half pleaded for reason.

'So you say, but to us-'

Titus's words were lost to Clarke as her omnitool glowed orange. She raised her air and flicked up to see a call from Finn.

'Clarke, we're coming!'

Clarke glanced to Bellamy as Finn's panic stricken words hit her. Bellamy's mouth hung open.

'What do you mean they are coming here?' Lexa whispered in a deadly voice but it was Finn who answered over the comms.

'They're here, Clarke! They hit Earth!'

'No…' Octavia breathed and Lexa's eyes were as wide as the sun of the system.

'This isn't possible.' Bellamy said, his voice haunting.

There was a roar across the distance and the tower shuddered beneath their feet. Clarke and Lexa sprinted to the balcony and halted in horror. Reapers were pouring out of the sky one by one. There were dull pulses and whirs as the reapers in the distance launched their red lasers upon the land. Clarke's mouth fell open in horror.

There were screams from the market below as the people began to realise what was happening. People fled in all directions and Clarke looked across the landscape in terror. This was too soon. They hadn't prepared. They weren't ready.

Black smoke plumed from the forest in the distance as the Reapers set about destroying the forest. Clarke turned desperately and scanned the sky, finally seeing the silver Ark approach.

'We have to get out of here.' Clarke said quickly, she turned to order her squad to the balcony but she almost smacked into Bellamy, not realising they had all followed her and were now wearing the same stunned expression she was sure she had possessed mere seconds ago.

'Oh my God.' Octavia muttered and Clarke glanced over her shoulder to see a laser beam rip through the marketplace.

'Raven, hurry the hell up.' Clarke ordered into her comms system as the reapers began to descend ever closer.

'I can't leave my people.' Lexa said, terrified.

'You don't have a choice.' Clarke spat as the Ark drew up to them.

The airlock door flew open and Bellamy and Octavia jumped inside. Clarke turned to Lexa but her face was set but Clarke knew there was no chance in hell she was leaving without Lexa. She needed her.

'You can't help them by staying. You'll only die to.' Clarke urged.

No one would have any chance alone with this force and there were barely any ships on this planet to escape from. They had to go now or they were finished.

'Clarke!' Raven screamed into her comms. 'Get your ass in here now! They're going to hit us if we stay here!'

'Lexa, you know I'm right.' Clarke urged. 'The only way we can save our people is if we do it together.'

Lexa looked utterly torn. Clarke knew her dedication to her people. She'd been made commander of her people as a teenager and she'd served them faithfully. Everything they had fought to build here was being destroyed with crushing ease from the reapers.

'Lexa, please…'

'Heda, go.' Titus said. 'I will serve you by helping our people but you must go. The Coalition exists because of you. If you die then Clarke is right, there is no hope for any of us.'

Clarke's eyes shone with appreciation but Titus gave her a strained look and Clarke understood; he didn't believe it, but he just didn't want Lexa to die. Clarke nodded to him and grabbed Lexa's hand before she could protest and she launched off the balcony and pulled them both into the airlock. Within a second, Raven was pulling them away from the tower and Clark stared at the retreating figure of Titus who was heading back inside to face this new galaxy of horrors.

Beneath the tower people scattered for cover but it was no use as three different pink laser beams tore up the entire market place, the noise of the weaponry causing Clarke to shudder underneath her armour and the stench of smoke and death clung to her lungs.

As Raven screamed curses at both Clarke and the reapers, Clarke looked to the commander and Clarke was sure she had never seen anyone so defeated and the tragedy was Clarke knew that she looked the same, as did billions others in the galaxy right now. Countless lives had been lost within minutes. Earth had already been hit. The Reapers were finally here.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi guys. I meant to upload this a while ago but I had some art work for it and I have no idea how to add it. If anyone knows please message me or leave a review :) For those reading Seizing Bullets, there will hopefully be a new chapter up this weekend. I'm so sorry my updates have been slow. I've had weeks of exams and been pretty bad with my health. Anyway, hopefully you'll like this crossover!**


	2. Returning to Peace

Clarke turned as the airlock door closed on the scene of destruction, and she felt Raven pull them all out of the atmosphere of Trikru. She glanced at Raven who was focused on flying but her hand was clenched tightly as she steered the ship. Her swearing had subsided, and Clarke knew the horror was beginning to sink in. The window of the cockpit went black and suddenly they were among the stars, and among a fleet of Reapers.

'Damn it,' Raven muttered.

They all stood, silently watching as Raven manoeuvred them around the Reapers, although their enemy paid little attention to their miniscule ship. They were focused upon their descent of the planets. They wanted to destroy as much as possible and get a foothold on the war. They were ruthless, but Shepard had warned them all that they would be.

Clarke didn't know what hope even now they should have. The Polis system was already being overwhelmed and they were trying to get to a place that would see this as a worthy sacrifice. The plight of the Grounders would not move many of the Council. Clarke held her breath as she watched several Reapers disappear out of sight as they entered the icy atmosphere within Azgeda. Would anyone be prepared? Would any stand a chance?

The silence was only broken when Monty sprinted along the CIC and down the aisle towards them. Octavia jumped in surprise at the sound of his voice, tearing her eyes from the Reapers outside the window.

'Clarke, Jaha wants us to get to the Citadel.'

Clarke glanced at the window. Raven was already mere seconds away from the mass effect field. Within a second, all they could see was a brilliant blue as they were thrown out of the Polis system.

The scene now was of stars and of other mass effect fields in the distance. There were no Reapers. They had skipped into another time.

'Clarke,' Monty prompted and she turned to meet his worried gaze but she could only manage a nod.

'Raven,' Bellamy ordered, his voice shaking, 'you heard; get us to the Citadel.'

Raven didn't acknowledge the order but she titled the ship and Clarke took that as a signal that she had heard.

Clarke's eyes fell on Lexa. Her stoic expression was back firmly in place and she was attracting looks from the CIC. Clarke's face hardened in response.

'Octavia,' Clarke ordered, forcing her voice back to normal, 'get Wick and Jasper and do a stock take. When we dock at the Citadel we equip for war.'

Octavia saluted her for only the second time ever and Clarke recognised what it meant. Octavia's eyes were ablaze of pain and anger, and she turned on her heel and practically sprinted to the elevator to get everything ready.

'Bellamy,' Clarke said, 'everyone knows what happened. Get them ready. Make sure they have anything they need. We don't know what the Council and the Alliance will want us to do first.'

'Shouldn't you address them, Captain?' Bellamy asked, uncertain, but Clarke gave him a small smile.

'It's about time for one of your speeches - and you know how much Murphy loves them,' Clarke muttered, 'and I have to talk to the Commander.'

Bellamy had always been better at giving the rallying cries than she ever had. Clarke hadn't taken to the role of leader very well. She knew she focused too much on her jobs and was so obsessed with completing any mission that she could forget what others were going through. While the N7 program had seen that commitment as a virtue, Clarke knew that her team needed Bellamy. He gave them hope.

Bellamy nodded and he gave Lexa a cold look before trailing after his sister and heading towards the elevator. Clarke led Lexa wordlessly through the far corridor at the edge of the CIC which went to the back of the ship and to the war room.

Clarke turned to face Lexa once they stepped inside. She showed no curiosity but Clarke knew that this was likely the first time she had ever been on a ship this big. The largest journeys she ever embarked upon were to visit the planets of Polis. She'd never travelled through a mass effect field in her life. True, this ship stood no chance against any Reaper but it was more than Lexa had ever been used to and there was a deep distrust in a Sky Person's vehicle for a Grounder.

'Thank you,' Lexa said finally, taking Clarke by surprise.

'For what?' Clarke asked, bewildered.

'For saving me.' Lexa replied.

Clarke gave a brief nod. She couldn't quickly erase what she had just seen. Lexa exuded power and Clarke prided herself on her own strength, and yet they'd been forced to flee from an entire system within minutes of the Reapers arriving. She hadn't expected that much devastation, at least not so quickly.

'We'll go back for them,' Clarke promised, 'your people. I swear they won't be forgotten. We'll regroup at the Citadel and get the Council to give us all the support we need, then we'll take the fight to the Reapers.'

'This is going to be more complicated than you allow.' Lexa warned her, but Clarke shook her head, vehement.

'We don't have time for politics. The galaxy knows that now. They can't ignore the threat the Reapers pose. We need everyone united if we're even going to have a chance at a future.'

Clarke caught a flash of regret in Lexa's eyes.

'The Council won't see it that way. Clarke, I could be shot on sight just for setting foot on the Citadel-'

'-They won't try-'

'-they probably will,' Lexa cut across, 'they will try anything to deny that they will ever need my people's help. The name 'Grounder' was what they gave us; they saw us as primitive because we relied on our biotics and we do not believe in guns. They won't accept us back into the fold so easily when they are so suspicious of us.'

'There's nothing to be suspicious of-' Clarke sighed, exasperated, but Lexa gave a soft smile.

'Prepare yourself, Clarke. There may come a point when we land when they force you to make a choice between my life and their loyalty, and you need them more than you need me.'

Clarke regarded Lexa carefully knowing that the Commander was being both considerate but also threatening; Lexa's power was the best of her people and she was no fool. If there came a fight on the Citadel, Lexa would have to defend herself but Clarke, however, shrugged.

'You are my people.' Clarke vowed. 'We stand against the Reapers together, or life as we know it is over.'

'We're five minutes out, Clarke.' Raven told her as the Ark came out of the mass effect field and drew closer to the Citadel.

'Stay on standby when we dock.' Clarke ordered.

'Going to go on the run from your mom, Clarke?' Raven asked, eyebrows raised.

'It's Lexa,' Clarke replied, tense, 'we don't know how the Council will react.'

The conversation with Lexa had been running through her mind and the Commander did have a point. Jaha hadn't anyone disobeying his orders and Clarke had certainly done that, and he'd be backed up by Kane. They were the head of the political element of the Alliance and reported directly to Udina. The priority for them had to be to get humans recognised by the Council; they had no interest in making up for the past crimes against the Grounders and this would likely be seen as a distraction at best, and at worst an attempt by the Grounders to take advantage of the situation when everyone else had been weakened. Clarke knew how quickly logic could fly out of the window with Jaha.

Clarke flicked on her omnitool and Monty immediately appeared on the hologram.

'Tell the Commander, we're preparing to dock.'

'No problem,'

'She doesn't have an omnitool?' Raven asked as the golden glow covering Clarke's arm disappeared.

'No,'

'That's different,' Raven pointed out.

Clarke said nothing but turned at the sound of footsteps behind her to see Bellamy approaching, a look of determination etched upon his face.

'Not this time.' Clarke told him and Bellamy frowned.

'You can't be serious.' He retorted, indignant.

'We might need everyone to leave in a hurry,' Clarke told him.

'Is this you benching me?'

Clarke looked at him incredulously.

'We're beyond that and I want to take Finn with us.'

'The rookie?'

'Yes;' Clarke answered, ' you're great at rallying the troops to war Bellamy but I need to work on a peace deal here between the Council and the Commander. Finn's better at that.'

'Fine, I'll get Finn.' Bellamy snapped, annoyed, turning on his heel and marching back up the ship and Clarke sighed as she watched him go.

'Why not Octavia?' Raven asked with a smile. 'She likes Trikru.'

'I told her I was benching her too,' Clarke replied flatly and Raven laughed. 'She hates the Council, anyway. Her mother ended up dead because of Jaha.'

'Bellamy copes with it.

'Bellamy likes a pat on the back from the guys who trust him with guns.' Clarke replied, as Finn and Lexa both approached.

Lexa's face was donned with black war paint and Clarke fought a groan. As impressive as Lexa appeared, it wasn't going to help relations when the Council would likely be terrified of her presence.

'Docking in thirty seconds,' Raven told them.

'How are we going to get the Council to agree to this?' Finn asked, clearly lacking confidence.

'If we don't work together we die- hell of an argument right there, Finn.' Clarke smiled wryly.

Finn did not smile in return but ran his hand nervously through his hair.

'But what about the Krogans?' Finn asked but Clarke knew there was one answer to that: Shepard would have to find a way to unite the larger players in the galaxy.

There was a strong chance Jaha would want to divert their focus too and give Shepard back up if that was to become the new goal, but she would have to defy Jaha once more. They couldn't leave the Grounders behind. They needed everyone in this fight. The Krogan were good, but they needed as many hands to the fight as possible.

'Docked.' Raven told them as the ship came to a gentle halt.

'Stay on the comms system.' Clarke said. 'We might have to leave quickly. If things go to plan though we'll stay here for a few days, get supplies and help out with any refugees while we're preparing the ship.'

'Understood.' Raven nodded. 'Hey, Clarke - good luck.'

'Yeah...' Clarke nodded, before leading Finn and Lexa out of the airlock.

The Citadel was nothing like the planet they had left. Whereas Trikru had been relatively unspoilt with its beautiful forests and stone buildings, everything here was sterile and white and grey. There were enormous buildings and people in Alliance uniforms everywhere but most notably was the fact that people were laughing and at ease. Fury rose in Clarke. They knew now that people were being slaughtered but everyone was carrying on with their day. It felt wrong to be here among peace with what they had just left behind. So many people were already dying. She strode on, trying to quell the sounds of the screams of the Grounders in her mind, and she led Lexa and Finn through the plazas and alleys to the Council.

'Do you think they know?' Finn muttered to Clarke, looking around as they passed people.

Clarke knew what he meant and it had little to do with the Reapers - this had been the first time in history that a Grounder had walked proudly on the Citadel. They weren't allowed access to the Citadel, viewed as potential dissenters and terrorists. If any Grounders did arrive to the Citadel they would have to hide their identity and pretend to just be another Earthling. Grounders weren't allowed to even use terminals to access money. It was always taken by officials who viewed them as terrorists. They weren't entitled to possessions and if they were found, they were often executed or deported back to the Polis system. The Citadel simply didn't want Grounders here. Clarke was glad to feel her arm brush against her gun with each step, although she knew Lexa's position and their warning of her arrival would have afforded them some protection.

Clarke glanced at Lexa; physically she was like any human Clarke had known but her appearance stood out with her thick brown braided hair and her simple attire. Her recycled armor, her sword and the black war paint gave her away ever more clearly. She was attracting looks from almost everyone they passed and Clarke fought a smile. The situation was made more stark as Lexa's biotics every so often gave a swift blue glow around her. Clarke knew Lexa possessed immense control but she was casually displaying her powers. She was setting herself away from Earthling humans and showing the Citadel that one of Polis was among them.

'They will know soon,' Clarke replied as Finn glanced nervously at Lexa; his soldier status meant he was far less comfortable around biotics than Clarke.

Clarke's strength with her warp was nothing compared to Lexa's skills and she needed the Council to see the value of bringing all of the galaxy together. Not just the great numbers of the Krogan.

Lexa was silent throughout their journey to the presidium. Clarke had expected several questions but Lexa had remained stoic, which left Clarke bewildered as to what to expect with the meeting. It made her deeply uncomfortable; she liked to have a plan but Lexa was providing no indication about what she may say or do.

Clarke led them up to the steps, knowing the Council were just feet away when she halted as Shepard and Liara T'soni headed towards them.

'Shepard,' Finn breathed in awe, and Clarke narrowly afforded slamming into him as he halted at seeing them.

'Commander Shepard,' Clarke greeted happily while stepping away from Finn, 'thank God they got you off Earth.'

'Only just.' Shepard replied darkly.

'What happened there?' Clarke asked quickly; keen to hear news of her home world.

'You wouldn't believe it...' Shepard said, her voice tight and Clarke watched as Shepard's eyes became engulfed with pain.

Clarke shuddered with memories of Trikru burning. Now her home world was to suffer the same fate.

'Yeah, I would...' Clarke replied, causing Shepard to look at her quizzically. 'Polis was just hit. We got the Commander and ran.'

Shepard glanced behind Clarke, her eyes widening as she took in Lexa.

'By the Goddess...' Liara muttered.

Clarke tensed knowing how threatened the Asaris had been at the mere mention of Grounders; Lexa's power would easily best any Asari.

Shepard's eyes flicked back to Griffin.

'We have a plan or at least a weapon...we think we know of a way to stop the Reapers but we need everyone to work together while the device is built...'

'Is this a plan?' Lexa questioned, taking everyone by surprise, 'or a prayer?'

'If you've seen the Reapers you know they're the same thing right now.' Shepard replied. 'It's the best chance we've got. Go in there and fight for the Alliance, Griffin. I'll work on the Krogan but we need biotic strength too.'

'I will.' Clarke promised.

Shepard grasped her shoulder before her and Liara swept past the three and headed out of the presidium.

'Earth...' Finn said, horror-struck, staring after them.

Clarke glanced to Lexa and for a glimpse of a moment Lexa's eyes were soft but they instantly hardened again. Clarke could only imagine what it was like for her. She'd had to leave her people and her home was being destroyed, and now she had found out that the planet her people had come from was also being hit by the Reapers.

'Come on,' Clarke said, 'we can't stand around worrying about Earth. If we want to help; we have to get this deal done.'


	3. Meetings, Discussions and maybe War

Clarke avoided the gaze from both of her parents as she led Lexa and Finn to stand before the Council and the Alliance representatives. Jaha, her father and her mother were present as was Marcus Kane and Jaha's son, Wells. Wells gave Clarke a reassuring smile; he would always stand by her.

Clarke was not familiar with the majority of the Council but she knew Udina and he was always a problem. Shepard had chosen him as the representative for humanity as he got things done, but that determination made him a formidable opponent whenever he wasn't onside. Clarke had a feeling that he'd object to anything that got in the way of human interests and working with people who held a claim to Earth would definitely be seen as that.

'You brought the Commander of the Grounders here,' Tevos started and Clarke bit back her retort; she had no time for the Asari Councillor to get into political games.

'I pose you no threat.' Lexa said, in her authoritative tone and Clarke looked at her in surprise.

'You could not,' Valern reasoned, 'our security forces are watching and waiting.'

Clarke let out an exasperated sigh but it was Lexa who spoke again and Clarke marvelled at her confident tone.

'Let them try.' Lexa replied, her hands behind her back and standing with supreme confidence as though waiting for a battle to be thrust upon her.

'We don't have time for this,' Clarke injected quickly and she ignored the slight cackle that Lexa's biotics gave, 'you know what we face. The Reapers have already taken out the Batarians, they've gone for Earth and the Polis system. In a matter of hours they've been responsible for the deaths of thousands-'

'We know what we face, Clarke.' Jaha said, in a warning tone.

'Then do something about it!' Finn snapped, annoyed.

Clarke had never heard Finn lose his temper before. The Council and Alliance representatives glanced at each other, disapproving of Finn's tone and Clarke fought an eye roll. They thought his tone was the problem and not their inaction. It was ridiculous. They would never change. This was why she left politics to Shepard and focused on her own damn missions.

'Here's the situation,' Clarke said, her voice laced with ice, 'I have brokered a peace deal with the Grounders and I have given my commitment to it. Under my powers as Captain, any deal I form must be honoured by the Alliance.'

'Clarke-' Abby started by Clarke glared at the Council angrily.

'Will you challenge the Alliance?'

'You dare-' Sparatus started but Clarke cut across the Turian Councillor too.

'I dare to try to save this galaxy - not just the Council races but all races.' Clarke retorted. 'You can bicker among yourselves but we've got work to do.'

'You've defied your own people too many times, Clarke.' Jaha reprimanded, his voice quivering with anger at her insubordination.

'Jaha,' Jake said soothingly, 'it's Clarke. She just cares for her people, like we all do.'

'She disrespects us and does whatever she likes.' Jaha spat, impatient with his long-time friend.

'Clarke does what she thinks is best.' Wells piped up, and Clarke smiled at him proudly; knowing what it took him to ever stand up to his father.

'Clarke is right,' Kane offered before Jaha could rebuke his son and taking Clarke by surprise.

Kane had always been one of the harshest members of the Alliance. He pushed always for punishment for anyone who fell out of line. She was sure that he would be one of the greatest voices of opposition to her plans.

'The Reapers are the greatest threat we have ever faced. We need everyone to come together.'

To Clarke's amazement, Kane met Clarke's eyes and gave her a gentle nod of encouragement.

'They are not a threat to your people.' Tevos replied drily.

'The Grounders,' Kane emphasised, 'were driven by us from their planet. Earth is as much theirs as it is ours.'

'We don't have time for complex peace negotiations.' Abby dismissed.

'So there will be no negotiations.' Lexa commanded, and Clarke's heart plummeted. 'There is only one condition: peace delivered by equality. All laws against my people must be withdrawn. Only then will we have peace.'

'Out of the question.' Sparatus scoffed. 'What you ask is impossible-'

There was a crack as the cheery tree in the patch of grass to their right was ripped out by its roots and hovered in the air. Clarke stared at Lexa, aghast. Lexa's middle finger shimmered blue as her biotics pulsed. Lexa was completely at ease and the power was unmistakeable. Clarke watched in awe. If she had tried that it would have taken every ounce of her biotic strength.

'You did that with your finger?' Finn said, swallowing, as Lexa dropped the tree.

'Security-'

'You know that they will fall to waste.' Lexa advised. 'The only question now is whether you really want to risk walking into war without sufficient biotic strength.'

Tevos glanced at Lexa, full of resentment, and Clarke stepped forward.

'Lexa will be on my ship.' Clarke promised, urgent. 'I'll work with her on everything. I'll negotiate the peace. All you have to do is stop the killing so that we can work together.'

'You ask for us to erase history.' Jaha said bitterly. 'You ask we forget how Grounders also attacked us.'

'No,' Finn shook his head, 'we just want to move forward. We can do this together or we can keep killing each other. God knows, the Reapers will want this plan to fail.'

Clarke fought a small smile; she knew she had been right to choose Finn over Bellamy. Finn was better at trying to win people over to peace. Bellamy was the choice if you wanted to start a war. She was glad to have both of them on the Ark.

'Clarke's right.' Jake said, breaking the silence.

'Jake,' Abby reproached, shocked, 'this is our daughter.'

'And I trust her.' Jake replied.

'Having the Commander on the ship-'

'Will mean that she has another great asset on board to protect her.' Jake finished.

Clarke frowned at the suggestion that she needed protection, but out of the corner of her eye, she caught Finn give the smallest shake of his head. It wasn't the time to start picking a fight when her father was giving her what she wanted.

'We already have a plan in place with Shepard.' Udina dismissed.

'And Shepard wants help.' Finn protested.

Udina's eyes widened at being addressed by a soldier in such a way but the councillors traded uneasy looks. Clarke knew how terrified they were of making the wrong decision, but the risk of inaction was far too great. Finally, it was Tevos who turned to them.

'The Grounders can claim refugee status and all discrimination laws can be suspended.' Tevos declared. 'Yet this is dependent on the Grounders efforts for war. If they do not show unity then they can expect none.'

Clarke heard Lexa's biotics cackle menacingly as the Commander took a small step forward, glaring down Tevos.

'Our unity? After what your people did?' Lexa hissed.

'It's a start,' Clarke said, desperate to diffuse the situation, 'and when the war effort is under way you will respect the Grounders.'

'If they deliver on their end of the bargain.' Sparatus muttered.

'Then there's nothing more to discuss.' Clarke said quickly before there could be any further objection. 'Thank you for your time.'

'Went better than I thought it would,' Bellamy admitted, sighing wearily as he sat on the couch in Clarke's quarters.

'How are the hundred?' Clarke asked about her staff.

'Scared,' Bellamy replied, 'but they'll be ready. Raven's already working out a new missile system for the ship.'

Clarke laughed to herself.

'Of course she is.'

Bellamy looked across at Clarke tentatively as she sat down on the armchair opposite, and Clarke thought she knew what was coming.

'Some of the guys don't like having one of them on the ship.' Bellamy broached carefully.

'Who?' Clarke asked.

'Pretty much everyone, Clarke.' Bellamy answered.

'Finn and Octavia wanted peace. Raven trusts me, so does Monty.' Clarke pointed out. 'The others will have to get over it.'

'But-'

'I'm done talking about this, Bellamy.' Clarke retorted, annoyed. 'This is the situation we've got to work with.'

To Clarke's relief, Bellamy seemed to relent.

'So what now?' Bellamy asked.

It was Clarke's turn to sigh. The list was endless. The biggest problem with the ship right now was its medical resources. Clarke had started out her Alliance training as a medic but it had been Kane who had recognised her potential and had recommended a switch to total combat operations. It had been a source of her mother and Kane's arguments for years, and Clarke wondered if Kane ever regretted the decision with the amount of times they were at loggerheads over what protocols should be followed. The result though had been that a lot of the medical care had been left up to Clarke, even as she acted as Captain. People always came to her with their problems and she was always happy to take the lead in any medical situations in the field. They were her people and she wanted to look after them. It had never been a problem before when their operations were comparatively small to being part of a big fleet. Jasper too, had medical training and they hardly ever participated in missions together for that reason, but now they were facing the Reapers. They had to improve their medical situation. People were regularly going to be in the firing line.

'We're docked here for another two days before we head out. I'm going to the hospital tomorrow to get medical supplies.'

'Your mom is going to love that.' Bellamy smirked and Clarke glared at him before continuing.

'Wells is joining the Ark too.'

'Why?' Bellamy asked, stunned.

'Kane left a message saying that Jaha wanted someone to oversee me,' Clarke said bitterly, 'but at least Wells will smooth things over whenever we get into trouble.'

'Everyone on this ship hates his dad.' Bellamy replied, clearly dubious.

'Wells isn't his father.' Clarke shrugged. 'I didn't have a lot of room to argue.'

'I don't want the Alliance checking up on us.' Bellamy muttered, furious.

'The Reapers will distract them soon enough.' Clarke brushed off.

Bellamy scoffed.

'Don't underestimate them.'

There was a gentle hiss as the door opened, and Clarke looked up, happy to see Lexa had decided to come after all. Bellamy's expression, however, tensed.

'Thank you for coming, Commander.'

Lexa nodded, stepping inside but she made no move to join Bellamy on the couch.

'Captain,'

Clarke let the dull pulsing of the ship's engine fill the room for a moment. Bellamy scraped his boots along the floor, looking awkward.

'We can't go back to Polis yet.' Clarke said finally but gently, and she was saddened to see that Lexa did not look at all surprised. 'We're not strong enough to take on the Reapers.'

'Then what's the point-' Bellamy interjected, until he caught Clarke's hard gaze.

'I understand.' Lexa accepted, but Clarke had never felt as strongly that she was letting so many people down.

'We will go back when we're ready to fight.' Clarke vowed again, hoping to quell her guilt.

'My people don't just stay in the system.' Lexa admitted. 'It is a lie. Many grow tired of being confined and so they will leave if they can.'

Clarke wasn't shocked by the news; she doubt she could stay in one system if the Council tried to force her. Yet, it was a huge gamble. Biotics were easy enough to lose control of or exert. If the Grounders weren't careful they could easily be exposed and then killed.

'Usually with the Batarians?' Clarke asked.

The Batarians were infamous for trying to capture anyone they could into slavery. The Grounders would make an easy target; if their true identities were ever revealed they would be killed on orders by the Council. They were easy blackmail targets.

'Not often,' Lexa said, shaking her head, 'my people are stronger than you give them credit. The Batarians are not much of a threat except to those desperate enough. Most of our people who leave simply slip into any ship they can find.'

'Then they're going to be scattered throughout the galaxy.' Bellamy mumbled, frustrated, but Lexa didn't glance at him.

'Our people are more in tune with our biotics than many realise. We can feel powerful enough traces in the atmosphere around as they mark out own biotics.' Lexa explained.

'So you could find them?' Clarke asked. 'If they were here?'

'It's not that simple. We can only feel biotics of other Grounders if they're in close proximity. I felt it today as we passed through the market but I could not tell you who.' Lexa replied.

'Would you want to?' Bellamy scoffed.

'This is the deal we have now,' Lexa said, finally meeting Bellamy's eyes, 'and we must make what we can of it.'

Bellamy shook his head, turning to his Captain.

'It'll take too long, Clarke.' Bellamy complained. 'We can't go on a wild goose chase across the galaxy.'

Clarke frowned; conceding that Bellamy had a point. They needed an army, not one or two stragglers that they could find. The best chance they had was if Shepard brokered a deal with the Krogan, and then they could all launch an assault on the Polis system together.

'There's a colony, that one of our clan leaders went to.' Lexa said, her jaw clenched and Clarke's eyes narrowed; sure that this information was being given without Lexa's complete trust.

'Why would they leave?' Clarke asked, but Bellamy rose to his feet, shaking his head.

'The only reason one of their leaders would leave would be to expand out of the system.' Bellamy said, his eyes blazing.

'We were looking for answers.' Lexa replied.

'What answers?' Bellamy demanded. 'You wanted to leave so you sent one of your best to set up home.'

Lexa's head twitched slightly her chin protruding for the merest second as if welcoming a challenge from Bellamy. Bellamy did not miss it and his eyes flew to Clarke but she remained seated, waiting for Lexa's explanation.

'Do you think it is only Sky People who were ever smart enough to realise the threat of the Reapers?' Lexa challenged, barely containing her rage. 'Do you think only you were enlightened? We listened to Shepard. We asked the Council to take action but they did not want to hear it, so I sent one of our best to go to the source and bring back information.'

'Eden Prime?' Clarke said, finally standing.

'Yes,' Lexa replied, slightly softer, 'the Council refused to give us any information. Indra could suppress her biotics well enough that she would be taken as any other Sky human in a colony full of them.'

'You wouldn't send your best alone…' Clarke said, eagerness tracing her voice.

'No,' Lexa said, 'she has a team, headed up by Tristan. They're small but they've been working on Eden Prime gathering information and training for war.'

'Are they from Trikru?' Bellamy asked sceptical; the internal politics of Polis was a myriad of problems.

Lexa was Heda, and came from planet Trikru, but Azgeda resented Trikru's influence and they had been against any potential deal with Sky People. It was a constant source of friction. Clarke had never gone to Azgeda, knowing she would likely be murdered on sight.

'Yes,' Lexa said, 'nobody else knew of my orders except for Anya.'

'Is Anya still alive?' Bellamy asked.

'Yes,' Lexa said, 'as is Titus. Anya is organising the defence of Trikru and it is holding up better than many other of the system's planets so far. Floukru has been almost totally destroyed already.'

Clarke's heart dropped. Floukru would always have been at risk of destruction in such a battle. The planet was made up almost entirely of wild seas. The small settlements were designed to withstand storms but the population was small and the Reapers would have been overwhelming in their power, far more so than even the natural forces they faced daily.

'How do you know they're alive?' Bellamy asked.

'I got Monty to set up communications.' Clarke explained to Bellamy. 'There is some technology in the system or the Grounders would never be able to communicate between the planets but it was guarded. Monty hacked in so Lexa could get through and talk to Anya.'

Bellamy nodded, looking faintly impressed.

'Titus has organised the few ships to take out as many children as possible, including the Nightbloods.'

'Are they heading to the Citadel?' Clarke asked.

Lexa nodded.

'If the ships aren't destroyed, they'll be here tomorrow.'

Clarke let out an exasperated groan. She took for granted the speed of the Ark. So many ships didn't have their capabilities. The refugee ships too would likely encounter enough delays with patrols. The Council had to make sure that the Grounders were granted safe passage.

'Bellamy, tomorrow I want you here making sure this ship is prepared. Give Raven and Wick whatever they need. Octavia, is going to help out with the refugees – I already said she could,' Clarke added quickly, seeing Bellamy ready to interrupt, 'but Lexa, would you come with me to the hospital tomorrow?'

'Why?' Lexa asked curiously.

'I want to make sure the hospital will treat Grounder refugees and we might just find the Grounders we came close to today.' Clarke said.

'That's unlikely,' Lexa warned her.

'Maybe but I still want you to come,' Clarke said earnestly; she wanted Lexa to begin to trust her.

It was a minute before Lexa nodded. If this was going to work then this needed to be more than a strained deal where both parties were waiting to be betrayed. Clarke knew that Lexa's people had to be her people for this war. She had to care just as much for Grounders as she did for Sky People, and she had to find a way to work with Lexa.

'Good,' Clarke said, although she couldn't quite keep the tiredness out of her voice, 'and then we go to war.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi guys. I promise you'll get more of the ME characters but obviously the focus right now is to blend the 100 into the ME world. It will take time but this is going to be a *long* fic so there's a lot of content to come.**


End file.
